Electrical stimulation of dermal tissue using acupuncture needles as electrodes has already been practised, see Meridiens No. 78 pp 11-21 (1987) by DANG VU NGUYEN incorporated herein by reference.
This reference discloses stimulation of hypodermal adipocytes in order to liberate unwanted deposits of fat (electrolipolysis).